


小DJ的求爱之旅

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 偶像组，occ，童话au从前有个国王他脱发
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	1. Chapter 1

从前有一个奇怪的王国，国王叫杰克·莫里森。国王没有王后，但却有一个不知道身份的人代替了王后的位置，他叫加布里尔·莱耶斯。王国的人民不知道他的来历，他和国王的关系看似水火不容却分外和谐。在一次亡灵节的时候莱耶斯的一身血红骸骨夫人惊艳了全场，大家全都赞叹他的心灵手巧，也就不在意他和国王那些说不清道不明的关系。  
莫里森和莱耶斯加起来一共四个孩子，莫里森为他们愁白了金色的秀发，愁高了健康的发际线。大女儿安吉拉，温柔贤淑有一身傲人的医术，她是这个国家的圣女。当她到了婚配的年纪时莫里森正发愁要不要再把女儿多留几年安吉拉就跟安娜骑士长的女儿法芮尔在一起了。  
二女儿莉娜，可爱活泼性格跳脱像个假小子，当莫里森发愁她太跳脱管不住的时候莉娜干出了惊天地泣鬼神的事情，她看上了敌对国家的女伯爵，然后留下一封信说自己要去追求真爱就卷铺盖跑了。  
大儿子麦克雷，莱耶斯那边带过来的混小子，莫里森本想让他继承王位，可他丝毫不感兴趣反而立志于做一个孤独潇洒的牛仔，天天吊儿郎当不务正业以让莱耶斯不爽为己任，只有安娜骑士长管得住他。  
于是脑壳子疼的莫里森国王将一腔父爱都倾注在了最小的女儿宋哈娜身上。哈娜是他和莱耶斯一起收养的女孩，只有19岁，活泼可爱带着些小女孩的天真又有着极其坚强的内心。虽然她也不是个乖巧的孩子但莱耶斯和莫里森把她疼到了心尖上，两个麻烦爸爸天天像警犬一样嗅着女儿身边不和谐的气息。  
哈娜虽然是国家的小公主但她一点也不在乎这个身份，她偷偷的画两个爹的本子用Dva的名义在世界各地贩卖，据说销量火爆。她对世界上各种游戏都游刃有余，偶尔也会用Dva的名义出各种游戏攻略集。在游戏方面连岛田家的次子都打不过她，战略棋能把两个爹吊起来打，飞行棋把法拉的薪水全输光，她是一干游戏宅的偶像。   
这样的哈娜也有自己的小秘密，她非常非常喜欢周游世界的吟游诗人卢西奥，是他的忠实粉丝。卢西奥也算是个小有名气的人物，他被人叫做DJ，在世界各地用音乐为人们带来快乐，他的音乐具有温暖心灵的力量，每次哈娜都会想尽办法买他新发售的专辑。用魔法留下的声音固然好听但却不会有在现场的那种震撼，哈娜很想再听一次卢西奥的音乐，那是莫里森收养她之前支持她勇敢活下去的美丽旋律。  
莫里森每天压力很大。他不仅要处理国家大事还要面对中二的莱耶斯，还要处理自己的四个孩子。过大的压力让他的头发日渐稀疏，一把一把的往下掉。越掉越愁越愁越掉，后来莱耶斯都忍不了了，他干脆请来了吟游诗人卢西奥来表演来疏解莫里森的压力，毕竟所有人都说卢西奥的音乐有温暖人心的力量，说不定就能对秃头有帮助。  
卢西奥收到邀请的时候正在一个偏远的小镇和孩子们一起打冰球。他擅长音乐与各种运动，最大的信条便是人们都应该自由快乐的生活，所以当收到王国的邀请函的时候卢西奥除了受宠若惊还有一丝忐忑，他不喜欢王国那种用规矩建立起的森严城堡。  
“卢西奥，你还会回来吗？”孩子们抓着他的衣袍用期待的大眼睛看着他，他们非常喜欢这个可爱又充满活力的大男孩。  
“我当然会回来，我就是去表演一下，自由会永远引导着我”他安慰的抚摸了孩子们的头吟唱起了温暖的旋律，孩子们在夕阳下不舍得目送他抱琴离去但又相信着他会回来。卢西奥的音乐能让人忘记一切悲伤，多么空洞的心灵他都可以用快乐的音乐填满。  
到达王宫的时候已经是一个月以后了，即使是个小有名气的偶像小DJ也没法搭乘速度最快的飞龙，更何况他很享受旅行的过程。结果就是他到达的时候被早就等的不耐烦的莱耶斯拿剑抵在了脖子上。  
“呃……我对我的迟到感到很抱歉”卢西奥感受着脖子上的剑刃冒冷汗，不过迟到确实是不对的，他会接受惩罚。  
“别说废话，赶紧进去”莱耶斯的脸色黑的像锅底，不过他还是收了剑刃。  
“哦”卢西奥摸了摸脖子灰溜溜的跟着莱耶斯往城堡内走去。其实他也挺好奇为什么迎接他的不是士兵，而是国王身边的一把手，他不觉得自己的身份有那么高贵。  
“快点走，你没吃饭吗！”莱耶斯非常烦躁，他一把拎起卢西奥的领子快步向莫里森所在的接待室走去，卢西奥像一只鸡崽子一样在他手中左右摇晃。  
“能不能放我下来，我自己能走”卢西奥抗议“而且我走的快多了！”  
莱耶斯给了他一个警告的眼神，小DJ被吓得立刻噤声，其实不用自己走路也还好，就是勒的有点难受。  
一个只有一米六十几的小青年有些畏缩的被一个一米八五的不爽大块头像拎鸡崽一样的拎到自己面前，莫里森一抬头就看到这幅景象。  
“加比，你太无礼了！快放开他！”莫里森放下手中的公务无奈的捏了捏眉心。  
“迟到了就要受罚”莱耶斯把卢西奥扔在了地上。  
“尊敬的莫里森国王，我对我的来迟深表歉意”卢西奥展现了他良好的教养，他拍了拍身上的土起身，对莫里森行了一个标准的礼。  
“废话就不多说了，你现在就开始唱吧”莱耶斯在一边抱胸。  
“加比！不能对客人这么无礼！”莫里森直接站了起来“真的抱歉，他的脾气不太好，今晚本来应该为你准备欢迎宴会的，你可以有充足的时间准备。”他带着歉意的看着卢西奥  
“尊敬的国王，我会将快乐带给需要我的人，所以无论是在哪里，只要我在，我的琴在，我就是永远准备充足的吟游诗人。”卢西奥面上一片从容“我不需要任何欢迎宴会，我会将音乐带给所有需要我的人”他将琴从背后拿下来抱在怀里。  
“献丑了”吟游诗人再次行礼。  
温和而悠扬的旋律从指尖倾泻而出仿佛午后金色的阳光般温暖。活力的声音吐着意义不明的温柔曲调，据说这是吟游诗人们代代相传的精灵呓语。仿佛实体化的音符像是金色的光带将在场的人包裹，年轻的吟游诗人神采飞扬，他将心中快乐放松的感情毫无保留的用音乐传达了出来，极富感染力的声音甚至舒缓了莫里森常年紧皱的眉头。  
他在音乐中看到了早年仍然意气风发的自己，甚至想起了曾经的一腔热血，还有他永远回不去的家乡金黄色玉米地。  
一曲结束，余音绕梁久久不散，莫里森觉得自己已经很久没有这么放松过，甚至莱耶斯都对卢西奥点了头。他不得不承认这个年轻人的音乐就是有能够感染人心的力量。  
“你要不要在这里多留几日？”这次是莱耶斯先开口说话。  
“感谢陛下赏识，恕我冒昧，我无法在同一处停留太久，因为我是自由的吟游诗人，这是我们的传统和信条。”小DJ再次行礼。  
“不是让你一直呆在这里，国王陛下最近压力很大，我希望你能在这里呆上一周帮他缓解压力”莱耶斯竟然少见的耐心解释，这让莫里森都惊讶地抬起了头。  
“至少能让他的头发别每次洗澡都堵了下水道”莱耶斯皱着眉头补充。  
莫里森觉得刚刚放松的脑壳又开始疼。  
去你奶奶的莱耶斯。  
“呃……虽然我觉得我的音乐对秃头没什么帮助，但是只停留一周的话没问题，我会尽可能的帮陛下缓解压力的”卢西奥感受到了莫里森和莱耶斯之间的低气压。  
“我没有秃头！我只是脱发！”莫里森抱头，几根白发掉在了桌子上。  
“加比，带他去空房间”他心累的挥了挥手又把自己埋在了公务里，莱耶斯翻了个白眼转身就走，卢西奥犹豫了一下跟在他的身后。  
“天啊天啊天啊！那个竟然是卢西奥！”哈娜将自己藏在花坛的树丛里双手捂住嘴防止自己激动的喊出声。  
她本来想找她的两个爹一起玩游戏疏解寂寞，谁知道还没打开门就听见了卢西奥的歌声。她被那如阳光一般的声音深深感染，心中的激动难以用语言表达，那份心情仿佛要将她整个人都炸裂。  
视线跟随着莱耶斯和卢西奥减去渐远的身影，哈娜深吸了一口气从树丛后站了起来。她今天就要去找自己的偶像要签名，而且还要和他说一声迟来的感谢。  
哈娜整理了自己的情绪让自己看起来和平常没有差别，但只有脸上洋溢的笑容无论如何也掩饰不了。


	2. 小DJ的求爱之旅2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从前有个公主她搞cp

当天晚上，哈娜用游戏攻略贿赂了法芮尔的手下成功的从自己的房间里跑了出来，不过她半路还是被巡逻的法芮尔拦住了。  
“哈娜，现在这个时间你不应该到处乱跑，快回去睡觉，不然国王绝对要扣我工资”法拉抱胸一脸不赞同，她因为下棋的关系和哈娜很是亲密。  
“法拉！爸爸请来了卢西奥啊！是那个卢西奥！！他就在我眼皮底下我怎么可能不去看他！”哈娜激动的无所适从。  
“我告诉你他超可爱！今天他离我那么近！他的歌超级超级好听！我怎么可能不去要他的签名！”哈娜激动的抓住法拉的手上下晃动。  
“你知道我有多喜欢他吗！就是超级超级喜欢！我不知道要怎么形容！但是就是那么喜欢！”哈娜夸张的用手臂画了一个大圈。  
“你理解的吧！你能理解吧！自己的偶像就在自己面前可是我却见不到的那种心碎！法拉你就通融一下吧！”哈娜可怜兮兮的看着法拉。  
“不行，让你和一个陌生人呆着这样太危险了，我没法冒这个险，这有悖我的正义”法拉义正严辞的拒绝。  
“他不是什么危险的人啦！不过你让我通过的话之后我去跟爸爸说让他给你个带薪休假和安吉拉姐姐一起出去旅游怎么样？”哈娜开出了诱人的条件。  
“成交”法拉扔掉了她的正义。  
“咳，不过我要在外面守着，有任何事只要喊我就行了”她试图掩饰自己刚才的行为，哈娜给了她一个大大的微笑。  
敲门声响起，卢西奥正在给他的琴做护理。  
“谁啊？”他放下琴快步走到门口，一个带着兜帽有些羞涩的女孩子和满脸严肃的骑士站在一起。  
“呃…..你们有什么事吗？”卢西奥把门缝拉大了一点，他实在不明白这么晚了为什么会有骑士来找他。  
“要是有任何事情就叫我，我会守在门口”骑士无视了卢西奥和女孩说话，这让卢西奥有些不舒服，好像他被当作坏人了一样。  
“咱们先进去说话吧”女孩对卢西奥说，卢西奥不解的让开了身子让女孩进门，他知道也许自己该警惕一下，但他的性格让他从不会用坏心思去揣测他人。  
“抱歉深夜来打扰，我叫宋哈娜，是这个王国的小公主”哈娜带上了门。  
“其实我来这里是想要你的签名，我是你的忠实粉丝！但是因为公主的身份没有办法自由的去参加你的表演…….所以今天听说你来到了城堡我就擅自深夜造访了。”摘下兜帽的女孩绞着手指神情紧张。  
“真的很抱歉打扰到你！”过于激动的哈娜竟然对卢西奥鞠躬。  
“呃……没关系的，你喜欢我我也很开心……….”卢西奥觉得面前的女孩非常眼熟“等一下，你不会是Dva吧！”他惊讶的问出口。  
“你怎么认出来的？”哈娜摸了摸脸，她今天并没有化Dva的妆。  
“天啊你竟然是Dva！天啊！”卢西奥把双手举在耳边开始原地转圈，脸上激动的神情和Dva的如出一辙。  
“Dva我是你的忠实粉丝！我能不能也要你的签名！”卢西奥也激动的无所适从。  
“等一下？你竟然是我的粉丝！”Dva一脸惊讶“你难道喜欢我的画？没想到你竟然好这口！”没想到自己喜欢的偶像竟然是自己的粉丝，哈娜下意识的就想到自己广为流传的R76画集。  
“不是因为这个！虽然那些我也看过”卢西奥瞬间面红耳赤。“我非常喜欢你在和别人游戏对决时候的样子！我觉得你帅气的不得了！而且技术一流！我最喜欢你和别人对决的样子了！”卢西奥激动的双手握拳，哈娜想起她确实有很多游戏对决的画面被记录魔法记录过。  
两人对视了一会，随即一同开怀大笑。两个人竟然是彼此的粉丝什么的真的是太有缘分了。  
“对了！要不要听我的新歌！”愉快的聊了一会，卢西奥拿起了自己的琴。  
“好啊！我最喜欢你的歌声了！”哈娜兴奋的点头。  
不同于早上的温暖音乐，激动人心的欢快旋律从指尖流出带着极强的节奏感，哈娜不由自主的打着拍子，如果不是偷偷见面她真的想大吼出声来宣泄心中的激动。  
正当音乐进行到高潮的时候，一阵敲门声打断了琴声，两人疑惑的对视一眼向门口看去。  
“公主，莱耶斯过来了”门口传来法拉的声音。  
“糟了！被他发现我就死定了！”哈娜迅速带上兜帽往门边跑去。  
“明天我还会来找你的！记得给我你的签名！”  
“明天我会把这首曲子给你唱完的！”卢西奥对哈娜挥手，哈娜带上门急促的脚步声迅速消失在了走廊深处。  
“哈娜真可爱”卢西奥抱着琴仰望着缀满了繁星的天空，手中的琴不由自主的拨出缠绵的曲调。  
“哈娜真的太可爱了！”他红着脸重复。  
“法拉你不知道卢西奥有多可爱！”回去的路上哈娜激动得满脸通红。  
“他那么可爱！简直是天使！他甚至对我脸红了！你知道那种感受吗！他怎么能那么可爱！他简直是天使！”哈娜语无伦次的重复着同样的话，法拉无奈的点头，她不太懂这些年轻人们。  
“天啊，他真的太可爱了！”哈娜长叹。  
第二天卢西奥继续用音乐帮莫里森缓解压力，哈娜软磨硬泡终于让莫里森同意让她旁听。当卢西奥站在大厅中央的时候哈娜偷偷的对她眨眼睛，小DJ不由得脸红了。温暖的音乐中带上了青涩的气息，甜甜的有点像初春的水果糖，歌声仿佛在诉说吟唱者心中青涩而又小心翼翼的恋情。这次换成哈娜红了脸。  
莫里森并没有看出两人的互动，他只觉得卢西奥的歌声和昨天的截然不同，昨天的歌声如同温暖的阳光，今天的如同早春的樱花树。  
“这小子确实有两把刷子”莱耶斯皱着眉头肯定，他不习惯夸奖别人，但也绝对不会吝啬。  
“感谢莱耶斯……阁下的赏识”不知道该怎么称呼莱耶斯的小DJ临时抓了一个词。  
“莫里森陛下感觉轻松一些了吗？”他恭敬的问。  
“你的音乐确实能让人放松，虽然不知道是否对脱发有效但我很喜欢你的歌声”莫里森如实说。  
“陛下的喜欢就是对我的最大肯定”卢西奥再次鞠躬退出了大厅。  
“他是不是喜欢我？我应该问吗？我应该去表白吗？我是不是自作多情？”听了卢西奥的歌声哈娜久久不能平静，她抓住巡逻中的法拉问个不停。  
“呃….你应该自己去问，在这里纠结不会有任何结果。”法拉很无奈，她对年轻人的恋爱真的无法理解。  
“表白就好了吧”当年她就是这么追到安吉拉的。  
“这和你的情况不一样啊，如果我误会了该多尴尬，可是我如果不回应也会很尴尬”哈娜咬手指。  
“我不清楚怎么办，我没法给你建议”法拉也无可奈何，只觉得年轻人真是复杂。  
“那我今晚去问问？”哈娜继续摇手指，法拉把她的手拍落。  
“看你自己的想法，还有注意礼仪”  
入夜，哈娜又敲响了卢西奥的门，两个人像做贼一样偷偷的跑进了房间。  
“你早上的歌真的太好听了！是新歌吗！”哈娜激动的揉搓着卢西奥的青蛙玩偶。  
“是的…..你喜欢就好”卢西奥脸红的挠头。  
“对了……”  
“那个……”  
两人一同开口。  
“你先说”  
“还是你先把”  
两人开始推让。  
“再让下去我们今天谁都别想说了，你先说吧”哈娜不由得笑了出了。  
“也是……”卢西奥又挠了挠头。  
“我觉得用歌曲表达可能不太明白，所以就直接和你说吧……我在想……如果你同意的话……我们能不能试着交往？我的意思是……我喜欢你”卢西奥深色的皮肤都掩盖不住他红的冒气的脸，即使是个偶像但在喜欢的女孩子面前他仍然僵硬的不知所措。  
“天啊！”哈娜捂住了嘴“所以我不是一个人胡思乱想是吗！”她也满脸通红。  
“哈娜，你的意思是……？”卢西奥不确定的问  
“我当然同意！天啊我真的太激动了！真的没想到你竟然喜欢我！我的意思是咱们对对方的了解都太少，就这么说喜欢看起来很不走心…….但是我真的很喜欢你，没想到我竟然没有在胡思乱想！”哈娜又开始语无伦次。  
“以后会有更多的了解的！”卢西奥想对哈娜露出自信的微笑，但是怎么看怎么傻。  
“是啊，我们以后会有很长时间的”哈娜也一同傻笑。


	3. 小DJ的求爱之旅3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从前有只青蛙他会唱歌

当激动的心情褪去，连牵手都不敢的两个人开始考虑现实问题。  
“你是公主，我只能在这里呆一周……这要怎么办？”小DJ挠头。  
“要不然我和莫里森陛下说一下？看他同不同意我们的事情？不过他不可能同意的，你是公主可我只是个吟游诗人”小DJ抱住了头。  
“我爸爸确实是个问题，不过这件事你绝对不能直接告诉他”哈娜表情严肃。  
“怎么了吗？莫里森陛下看起来很好说话的样子”卢西奥疑惑。  
“那是你不了解我爸爸”哈娜的表情变的无可奈何。  
“你知道以前有恶龙抓走公主的传说吧”哈娜看到卢西奥点头才继续往下讲。“当年听说了这个传说之后我爸爸不顾自己一把年纪提着剑去把王国周围的恶龙屠了个遍就为了预防这种莫须有的事情。  
卢西奥紧张的咽了一口口水。  
“用游戏来比喻的话就是你才刚出生，第一个任务就要拿着木剑去打统治了世界多年的魔王。这是绝对做不到的事情。”一提到游戏哈娜就变得认真。  
“那没有办法了吗？”卢西奥有些泄气。  
“别放弃的太早，有些事情要循序渐进。比如你先打几个低级的小怪熟练自己的技能，然后再一个一个boss由弱到强的打下去，等到魔王的时候虽然还会吃力但绝对不是不可能完成的任务。”哈娜一边说一边点头。  
“感觉明白了一些，可是我到底应该怎么做？”卢西奥听的非常认真就差做笔记。  
“先从攻略我哥哥开始吧”哈娜微笑。  
两人制定好计划，哈娜重新披上兜帽准备回去，她顺手要走了卢西奥的青蛙玩偶。  
“明天见”卢西奥和哈娜告别。  
“你把手伸出来一下”  
“怎么了？”卢西奥不解的伸出手，哈娜讲一个兔子棒棒糖放在了他的手心。  
“昨天答应你的签名”哈娜露出了一个漂亮的微笑。  
第二天一大清晨，哈娜就跑去叫醒了自己还在睡懒觉的哥哥麦克雷。不想做王子的麦克雷成为了一个有名的赏金猎人，哈娜以前一直不明白这个哥哥。明明王国有的是钱成为王子就能得到一切，为什么他还对王位不屑一顾反而去过颠沛流离的生活。后来在他失去了一条手臂却依然潇洒不羁的时候哈娜有些明白了，也许冒险与探索是这个风一般的男人至死方休的浪漫，没有任何人，任何事可以停下他的脚步。  
麦克雷的房间中混合着酒气与浓重的雪茄味，哈娜不由得捂住了鼻子。  
“安吉拉姐姐说过抽烟对身体不好”她一脸不赞同的站在门口看着还陷在被窝里的邋遢哥哥。  
“哈娜？我昨天才回来，让我多睡会”被子里的人邋遢毛毛虫涌动了一下又没了声音。  
“莫里森爸爸让你每年至少回家一趟是想让你见见家人，不是为了让你回家来睡一天又跑的”哈娜想去掀麦克雷的被子。  
“而且我有重要的话要跟你说”  
“有什么事能比休息和赏金重要？”麦克雷抓紧了自己的被角，被子完全扯不动，比力气哈娜完全不是他的对手。  
“我有喜欢的人了”怎么也没办法把麦克雷从被窝里揪出来，哈娜长叹了一口气把被子甩在了麦克雷脸上。  
“……..啊？”这次是麦克雷松开了被子。  
随便的收拾了一下，麦克雷穿着自己没有洗过皱皱巴巴的衣服打着哈气跟哈娜去见她说的那个“喜欢的人”。才刚刚走到花园里，轻快的音乐声便从远处传来。美妙的音乐和着鸟儿的鸣叫演奏出欢快的乐章，只是听到就觉得这个世界非常美好。  
卢西奥吟唱着古老的精灵语身边盘旋着飞鸟，麦克雷一走近就看到了这样的景象。  
“哈娜！你来了！”两人放轻脚步的身影还是被敏锐的吟游诗人快速捕捉到，他停止了自己的歌谣对两人露出微笑。  
“哇！你的耳朵真灵！我还想多听一会呢。我带来了我的哥哥，这是我的哥哥麦克雷！”哈娜让开了自己的身体，麦克雷从树丛后走出。  
“失礼了，我叫卢西奥，是一名吟游诗人”卢西奥抱着琴起身对麦克雷行礼，麦克雷微微颔首。  
“杰西·麦克雷”他简短的介绍自己。  
“听说我妹妹喜欢你？”麦克雷懒得寒喧，他直接切入主题。卢西奥的脸以肉眼可见的速度从脖子红到了头顶开始冒烟，他咽了一口口水结结巴巴的说“是….是的，我喜欢哈娜，哈娜也....喜.........”喜欢我三个字因为太害羞怎么也说不出口。  
“哦？”麦克雷用玩味的眼神看着脸红成蕃茄的卢西奥，又将视线转向了自己的妹妹。  
“你看什么看！”哈娜移开眼神，白皙的脸上也带上了红晕。  
“小孩子真好玩”麦克雷扬起嘴角。  
虽然麦克雷为人比较潇洒不羁但他还是很在乎自己的妹妹的，收起了继续逗两个人的心思，麦克雷开始认真打量眼前的卢西奥。  
卢西奥给人的印象不出彩，他长相平常只能称得上普通，与麦克雷见过的美人相差太多完全不是让人一见钟情的类型。他在流浪的时候听说过吟游诗人卢西奥的事情但了解的并不深入。他知道卢西奥从小在平民窟长大，领导过一场自由的解放战争，是很多人的偶像。但眼前的人一点也不像经历了这些事情的人。按理说有着这些经历的人应该在心中和眼神里刻满沧桑与沉重，就像是莫里森与莱耶斯。甚至像是他麦克雷。但卢西奥完全不是这样的。  
与带着内敛严肃甚至肃杀气势的他们不同，卢西奥从里到外透露着随和与开朗，这种气质是最普通的，上街随便找一个人都可以很开朗乐观，但卢西奥又是不同的。他的眼睛太清澈了。  
活泼，开朗，乐观。一举一动带着极强的感染力只是看到他就会觉得开心从而会心的笑出来，与年龄完全不符合的快乐在他身上淋漓尽致的体现。即使经历过痛苦与挫折他的眼神依然如同赤子般澄澈。麦克雷忽然明白哈娜为什么会喜欢上这样一个平平无奇的青年了。  
如此乐观可爱的人怎么会有人不喜欢？  
“小伙子不错”在卢西奥被打量的开始手足无措的时候麦克雷终于开口了，他看到卢西奥如释重负的松了口气，哈娜在一旁拼命挤眼睛。  
“谢谢麦克雷阁下的赏识”卢西奥又行了礼。  
“你知道你要面对什么吧”麦克雷压了一下自己的帽檐，目光锐利。  
“是….是的！我会尽全力克服困难的！”卢西奥瞬间站直了身体。  
“那以后哈娜就交给你了”麦克雷点了点头，被认可的太快，卢西奥愣在了原地。  
“诶？这样就可以了？”  
“毕竟还有莫里森和莱耶斯，他们可难缠的很”麦克雷耸肩转身向花园外走去。  
“要好好对她”麦克雷嘱咐。  
“我一定不会让你失望！”卢西奥眼神坚定的许诺。  
“看吧！我就说我哥哥一定不会阻止我们的！他是最好说话的！”等麦克雷的身影消失在树丛后，哈娜激动的抓住了卢西奥的手，卢西奥松了一口气，但是脸更红了。  
“哈娜，我绝对会对你好的”他专注的凝视着哈娜，哈娜害羞的移开了眼睛。  
“我还有两个爸爸要处理呢”她小声的说。  
卢西奥的肩膀瞬间垮了下来，他一个小小的吟游诗人想要追到小公主还有很长的路要走。  
“你的两个爸爸看起来都不好对付，我们要从莱耶斯阁下开始攻略吗？”卢西奥学着哈娜说话的口吻。  
“不不不，你知道剧情杀吗？”哈娜握着卢西奥的手摇头。  
“剧情杀？”  
“就是说游戏打到一个Boss，不管你装备多好等级多高系统一定会让你被他打败然后进行接下来的剧情，莱耶斯爸爸就是这样的boss”  
“那一般不是让剧情进行下去就可以打的过了吗？”卢西奥还是不太明白为什么哈娜说的这么郑重。  
“一般情况是这样的，但是这个情况不一样，我们必须绕开这个boss另辟蹊径，不然的话我们都要被系统剧情杀”  
“剧情杀的结果是什么？”卢西奥问  
“Game over”哈娜做了一个抹脖子的动作，卢西奥想到了莱耶斯那张脸瞬间汗毛倒竖。  
“这是系统默认的地狱模式啊，我还是新手”卢西奥咽口水。  
“没事还有我呢，我可是游戏界的天才少女宋哈娜！不会有我攻略不了的游戏的！”哈娜神采飞扬，卢西奥不由得看呆了。  
“我么一定会成功通关的！”卢西奥握紧了哈娜的手，哈娜终于后知后觉地脸红了。


	4. 小DJ的求爱之旅4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从前有个王后他是谐星

把人生比喻成游戏也未尝不好，没有存档就一命通关，哈娜从不畏惧挑战。当夜幕降临的时候哈娜让卢西奥来到了自己的房间讨论接下来的行动，他们还有四天时间。  
法拉在门口放哨，卢西奥和哈娜围在展开的城堡地图旁边商量明天的行动。  
“莱耶斯爸爸和莫里森爸爸是剧情里相连的boss，也就是说我们只要先攻略了莫里森爸爸莱耶斯爸爸也就迎刃而解！”哈娜用手扶着下巴。  
“可是莫里森殿下不是更难缠吗？”卢西奥想起了第一天哈娜和他的对话，他开始为王国周围的龙默哀。  
“但是莫里森爸爸讲道理，他虽然困难但不像是莱耶斯爸爸一样无解”哈娜的表情也很凝重。  
“所以从明天开始你要尽量的刷莫里森爸爸的好感，让他尽量对你有一个好的印象，我也会旁侧敲击给你支援”哈娜开始在地图上写写画画。  
“这些都是爸爸经常出现的地点，我会每天给你更新他的日程，并且尽量支开莱耶斯爸爸”标注完毕的哈娜把地图卷起来拍在了卢西奥身上。  
“为了我们的未来！加油吧！”  
“我一定会加油的！”  
两个一脸严肃的人对视了三秒忽然笑了出来。  
“第一次知道原来谈恋爱还能搞得像拯救世界一样”哈娜捂着肚子笑个不停。  
“那我就是哈娜的勇者了！”卢西奥做了一个勇者持剑的动作，两人一起笑翻了过去。  
门外传来了法拉的咳嗽声，两人瞬间安静。  
“糟糕有人来了！快躲起来！”哈娜想让卢西奥躲在窗帘后面。  
“这里太容易被发现，我直接走了！”卢西奥摇头，他打开了窗子，门外沉重的脚步声越来越近。  
“你没问题吗？”哈娜有些担心，卢西奥露出自信的笑容翻出了窗子。  
“晚安”他稳稳地在墙上滑行，绿色的风之精灵在她身边徘徊。  
“哇哦”绿色的身影减去渐远，哈娜只能发出一声感叹。  
快速的关好窗子把画架藏在窗帘后面，哈娜乖巧的坐在了床上，门被莱耶斯瞬间推开。  
“你在和谁讲话？”莱耶斯打量着房间。  
“爸爸你怎么不敲门就进来！”哈娜试图表现的和平常一样。  
“你瞒着我在干什么？”莱耶斯一步步走到房间中央。  
“我什么都没干！我要睡觉了！”哈娜不由自主的抓紧了床单。  
“屋子里有陌生人的气味”莱耶斯嗅着空气，哈娜看智障一样看着莱耶斯。  
“爸爸你又不是狗！”她无奈的叹气。  
“你在窗帘后面藏了什么？”莱耶斯不等哈娜回答就快步走向了窗帘。  
“别！……”哈娜瞬间跳下床想要阻拦但刚发出声音窗帘就被莱耶斯掀开了，一副栩栩如生的露骨R76出现在了哈娜和莱耶斯的眼前。哈娜用双手捂住了脸。  
两人陷入了死一般的寂静。  
“……….”莱耶斯沉默  
“爸爸我再也不理你了！”声音从指缝里传出有些闷闷的。  
“呃……哈娜你下次…….先跟我说……”莱耶斯不知道此刻应该说哈娜什么，骂也不是夸也不对。  
“你早点休息！”甩下一句话，莱耶斯化成一团黑烟飘出了哈娜的卧室。  
“计划通”双手后面，哈娜的脸上露出了狡猾的笑容。  
莫里森觉得有什么不对。昨天夜里莱耶斯忽然突发奇想要他这把老骨头做一些极限动作弄得他的腰现在还在隐隐作痛，但这不是他所在意的，他在意的是平常总在他身边阴魂不散的莱耶斯今天竟然罕见的不在了，而另一个人开始在他身边阴魂不散了起来。  
“亲爱的莫里森陛下，您觉得轻松一些了吗？”小DJ恭敬的行礼。  
又来了，莫里森不由得捏了捏眉心。  
从今天早上起这个绿色的身影就一直在他的身边出现，一次两次可以说是偶然，但他去哪里都遇到就不对劲了。他去大厅的时候卢西奥就在必经的花园里，他去食堂卢西奥就在食堂边的长廊上，他去会议室卢西奥就在会议室窗边谈着他的琴，甚至他去个厕所都有卢西奥给他送纸。  
莫里森觉得今天有一万个卢西奥在他身边左右横跳。到哪里都是卢西奥，满世界都是卢西奥，他甚至怀疑卢西奥是不是会影分身。从城堡门口到房顶，莫里森跑的自己气喘吁吁，但哪里都有卢西奥跟他云淡风轻地打招呼。  
莫里森觉得自己可能没有睡醒。  
“你今天是有什么事要找我吗？”莫里森问。  
“不，我只是希望能了解一下陛下的情况这样可以改变我的音乐来调节治疗效果。”卢西奥镇定自若。  
“你的音乐听起来确实非常有感染力，但是真的能治愈人的伤痛？”莫里森有些好奇，他的脱发是真的有些好转。  
“其实是可以的，只不过效果很弱，而且长期才会有效”卢西奥拨动琴弦，实体化的金色音乐流泻出来在莫里森周身缠绕了一圈随后消散。  
“古精灵语是精灵们的语言，蕴含着精灵的力量，不过人类用起来效果很弱。这也是为什么强大的文献中古老的吟游诗人无所不能，他们都是精灵而不是人类。”  
“你是精灵的后裔？”  
“不，我只是一个普通的人类”卢西奥微笑着摇头，他现在恭敬有礼的完全不像是那个活泼的全民偶像。  
“我总觉得今天一直在碰见你”莫里森挑眉。  
“那一定偶然，我平时也经常在城堡里行动的”卢西奥一本正经的否决。  
“这个偶遇次数可不是偶然，你不要以为我年纪大了就傻”莫里森的语气一瞬间严肃仿佛一把即将出鞘的利剑。年龄也无法将他的利刃变得迟钝。  
卢西奥被莫里森的气势压的流出了冷汗。  
“哈娜！露馅了啊！”卢西奥在心里大喊，面上还要保持微笑，但他很快就要坚持不住了。  
“卢西奥！快想办法！不能让一切的计划白费！快想攻略国王的方法！快点动你的脑子，有什么能让人信服的理由”卢西奥拼命思考。  
“那个……今天确实有些事情要找国王陛下……”卢西奥说的颤颤巍巍。  
“什么？”莫里森的气势丝毫不减。  
“那个……就是深夜的走廊里总是有浓重的黑雾……”卢西奥灵机一动想起了几天前看到的东西。  
“那个雾像是活得一样而且接触了就会很不舒服感觉像是魔物，所以我想问问陛下需要我帮忙净化吗？”卢西奥眼神真诚。  
“咳……这个雾你不用管，今天就不会出现了。不过如果是这种事的话直接和我说不就好了，干嘛遮遮掩掩的”一听到黑雾莫里森马上知道肯定是莱耶斯干的好事，他也终于知道为什么这几天莱耶斯都是深夜回来，感情去监视人家去了。  
“因为我深夜在城堡里走总归是不合规矩……我怕陛下责怪，而且陛下一直很忙，我怕打扰到陛下”卢西奥垂下眼。  
“没事的，我不会因为这种事情就责怪你的”莫里森微笑“毕竟你也因为黑雾的事情很苦恼不是吗？黑雾没进你的房间吧”他有点担心的问。  
“我在房间里布下了光明结界，黑雾大概是进不来的”卢西奥还真的回想了一下，莫里森的脸黑了一层。  
今晚他要好好处理一下莱耶斯。  
“那没有别的事了吧”  
“没有了，谢谢陛下，我先退下了”卢西奥再次恭敬的行礼，莫里森点了点头。  
用肉眼难以跟上的速度消失在了莫里森的视线里，卢西奥的心跳的快要爆炸。  
“莱耶斯阁下抱歉了！但是我必须找个理由！”哈娜早就告诉过他那个黑雾是莱耶斯。  
“这个计划行不通，必须先告诉哈娜才行！”  
看着绝尘而去的卢西奥，莫里森终于明白为什么今天在哪里都能看见他了。这样的速度真的是前所未见，让人望尘莫及。  
莫里森叹了口气继续今天的工作。  
哈娜正在和莱耶斯下棋。今天早上莱耶斯本来想像平常一样继续跟着莫里森的，但哈娜竟然破天荒的来找他，总从哈娜成年之后对他就是各种嫌弃弄得他心里苦，今天主动来找他简直让他受宠若惊。  
我好高兴但还要保持爸爸的威严，莱耶斯面上不动声色。殊不知他“爸爸”威严的形象早就没有了。  
“将军！爸爸你又输了！”哈娜高举手臂欢呼，她往莱耶斯已经贴满纸条的黑脸上又贴了一张纸条。  
“再来！”虽然在打游戏上从来没有赢过这个女儿，但莱耶斯从来就不服气，他把棋子复原，两个人有开始了今天的不知第几回合。  
当莱耶斯再次被压制时他不禁感叹自己的女儿真的是天才，棋这种东西映射的是人心与战略，他的风格一般是埋下棋子然后将军，当人们察觉时已经来不及处理，又准又狠。但哈娜从没中过他的埋伏，她的风格灵活多变没什么固定的模式，对不同的人会有不同的应对方法，像清风一样让人捕捉不了，琢磨不透。如果哈娜继承了王位这个国家一定会达到他和莫里森都没能做到的前所未有的巅峰。  
“将军！”哈娜再次拿起了桌上的纸条，她笑的狡黠，莱耶斯不由得放缓了表情，他的女儿就应当如此神采飞扬。  
忽然一团绿色向两人冲了过了，在即将到达桌边的时候硬生生转了个弯从桌旁呼啸而过一瞬间就失去了踪影，莱耶斯脸上的纸条被带的满天飞。  
“什么东西”他皱紧眉头按住了佩剑。  
“不….不知道….”哈娜摇头。  
“今天不如就到这里吧，反正爸爸你又打不过我”哈娜开始收拾棋盘，直觉告诉他卢西奥可能遇到了什么麻烦。  
“哈娜……”莱耶斯还没有享受够父女间的快乐，他想要挽留又不知道怎么开口。看着平时一脸严肃鬼见愁的莱耶斯一副欲言又止的样子哈娜无奈的叹气。  
“爸爸想找我玩的话随时都可以啊，为什么要害羞啊，我可是你的女儿”  
“我没有害羞！”莱耶斯矢口否认。  
“傻爸爸”哈娜拥抱了一下莱耶斯抱着棋盘跑走了，像一只灵活的兔子。  
“女儿真好啊”莱耶斯摘掉脸上剩余的纸条感叹。  
“比混蛋儿子要好多了”


	5. 小DJ的求爱之旅5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从前有个决斗它不好赢

既然说了要摊牌，第二天一早哈娜就拉着卢西奥来到了他的两个爸爸面前。即使再乐观卢西奥也一夜没睡，他有种即将要上刑场的感觉干脆就弹了一整夜的琴。  
“爸爸，我有喜欢的人了！”哈娜走到大厅单刀直入的切了话题。  
“什么？”莫里森的笔掉在了地上，他掏了掏耳朵觉得自己幻听了。  
“我说我有喜欢的人了！”哈娜又重复了一遍。  
“哈娜是不是没睡醒？”莫里森转头问莱耶斯。  
“DIE”对方的脸色漆黑如碳。  
“爸爸！你没听错！”哈娜被转移话题的两个老爸弄得不耐烦。  
“呃……你喜欢上谁了？”莫里森还是无法接受自家女儿要被猪拱了的事实并给莱耶斯递了一个眼色准备杀人灭口。  
莱耶斯心领神会。  
“我喜欢他！我想和他一起周游世界！”哈娜把卢西奥推了出去。  
“哈娜！？你要和我一起走？”虽然知道现在不是问这个的时候，但哈娜想要和他一起走这件事真的很让他惊讶。  
“你是自由的战士，把你一辈子都拘束在王国中的话我就太自私了”哈娜浅浅的微笑。  
心中的温暖蔓延到四肢，卢西奥还未有任何表态只见一柄黑色的重剑毫不留情的劈在了两人中间，卢西奥吓得跳上了柱子。  
“爸爸！”哈娜对莱耶斯大吼。  
“莱耶斯，先让卢西奥说话”莫里森表面上在安抚莱耶斯，但却在桌子下面给他竖起了大拇指。  
“我女儿喜欢你？”一凡之前的温和形象，莫里森现在虽然在微笑却让人喘不过气来。  
“是这样的，亲爱的陛下，我也很喜欢哈娜，希望陛下可以成全。”卢西奥回答的毕恭毕敬，看起来无所畏惧，如果忽略他还抱着柱子没下来的话。  
“你能给她什么？”莫里森继续发问。  
“留在这里她可以拥有金钱，权利，她可以开开心心的过一辈子公主的生活，留在这里她想要什么有什么也不会再遇到任何危险，你有什么理由让她跟你走？”  
“爸爸！”哈娜大吼  
“哈娜你闭嘴！让他说话”莫里森第一次对哈娜这么严厉的训斥，哈娜被吓得呆住了，莱耶斯走过去轻抚她的背并给了莫里森一个不赞同的眼神。  
卢西奥从柱子上滑下来思索着什么，大厅中一片寂静。  
“我也许什么都没有”许久之后，卢西奥终于开口了“我知道许诺我爱她什么的太虚无缥缈了，我这么说您也不会满意……金钱，权利，地位，这些我什么都没有，我只有音乐和自由。”他的声音有些低落。  
“你的意思是她在我这里不自由？”莫里森的声音更沉了。  
“不是这个意思，是不一样的！”卢西奥急切地抬起头“我说的自由是吟游诗人的自由，不受拘束，整个世界都是家。如果哈娜喜欢的话我可以带她去看世界尽头的极光，可以带她去最深的海底宫殿寻宝，我可以将我的时间都许诺给她，她想去哪就去哪。”  
“我可以带她经历世界上最瑰丽的旅行，见识形形色色的人与事物。我拥有的只有这些……我没办法对您说我们有什么海誓山盟，只是希望您能给我一点时间，如果哈娜不喜欢的话我会把她安全的送回城堡。”  
“……….”莫里森沉默了，他想说卢西奥说出的东西没有他给不了的，但听过之后才发现这是他唯一给不了哈娜的。  
在哈娜小的时候莫里森和莱耶斯就一直忙于工作，那段时间哈娜很寂寞，她总拿着自己的画来给两个爸爸看希望能引起一些注意却在得到夸奖之后没有了下文，她非常向往与别人对决却因为身在城堡中不能像平民一样体会随意对决的快乐，这里什么都有，唯独没有人陪她。哈娜一直在这种环境下成长，当两个父亲发现自己太过忽略了女儿时女儿已经成长到不需要父亲的陪伴了，这也一直是莫里森心中对哈娜最愧疚的地方。  
他可以给哈娜一切，却无法给她陪伴。  
从女儿的表情中不难看出她对卢西奥所说的世界的向往，又是一段长久的沉默后，莫里森深深的叹了口气。  
“正如你所说，我唯独没法给她陪伴，所以我愿意给你一个机会”  
“杰克！”莱耶斯想说什么却被莫里森制止了，本来已经绝望的卢西奥惊讶的看着莫里森。  
“但是有条件”莫里森停顿“为了证明你有足够的实力保护哈娜你必须从我的尸体上踩过去才能和哈娜一起外出一周！”  
“哈？”  
“爸爸！”  
卢西奥和哈娜一起喊了出来。  
“不不不！怎么说也不能这么干啊！而且时间也太短了吧！”卢西奥拼命摇头。  
“爸爸你在想什么啊！”哈娜被莫里森的言论吓得毛都炸了。  
“我的意思是让我认可你的实力，时间让哈娜来定，我和莱耶斯判断是否合适。”莫里森扶额，他一不小心把真心话说出来了。  
“爸爸你还是太强人所难了！卢西奥他是个辅助啊！”哈娜连游戏术语都说出来了。  
“没关系的，哈娜”这次是卢西奥开口“我会接受挑战来证明我的决心的”他挺直身体向前走了几步。  
“我会接受任何挑战。”  
本来以为至少会拖到明天再打，谁知道莫里森一声令下场地就在十分钟内被布置好了。他把所有的公务都推到了明天处理准备专心的和卢西奥决斗。  
卢西奥被莫里森的杀气吓的瑟瑟发抖。  
两人站在场地中间，莫里森在哈娜的要求下为了照顾卢西奥给场地里布置了很多的柱子，这让卢西奥紧张的内心稍稍平稳了一点。  
“加油啊！”哈娜也神色凝重，在她的计算里卢西奥的胜率并不大，但又不是没有，现在只能相信这个见多识广的吟游诗人了。  
本来莱耶斯也想参加，但是哈娜和莫里森都担心他根本注意不了分寸把人杀了干脆就用法术把他锁在了场外。  
“预备！”法拉将手抬起一声大吼，莫里森摆正了持剑的姿势，卢西奥抱着琴压低了身体。  
“开始！”  
声音落下，莫里森像离弦的箭一样冲向了卢西奥，锋利的剑以千钧之势向他斩了过去。但卢西奥比他更快。绿色的光芒在卢西奥脚下绽放，风之精灵轻笑着带他离开了攻击范围。  
一击不中莫里森并没有收剑，他顺着势头向卢西奥的方向冲过去手中的剑大开大合以极快的速度连斩了十次，围观的法拉都忍不住捂住了嘴。  
剑势及快，卢西奥每次都是以丝毫的偏差躲过，他在莫里森剑下晃出了一片绿色残影。  
“这下看你怎么躲！”连续不中，莫里森心中也开始烦躁，他忽然大力把剑插在地上咏唱出复杂的皱纹，银白色法阵从他脚下升起向外扩散。剑像是被赋予了生命带着银色的光辉浮在了空中，只是眨眼间便消失不见，围观的人全都不明的对视，只有莱耶斯神色凝重。  
卢西奥觉得他撞上了一堵剑气编织的墙，无法躲避只能任人宰割。鲜红的血液从伤口流出，只是片刻卢西奥的惨状就像是被千刀万剐，莫里森银色的瞳孔不带任何感情的凝视着无力挣扎的小青蛙。  
“爸爸！你会杀了他的！”哈娜喊的直接破了音，但莫里森并没有理睬。  
“他手下留情了，没事的”莱耶斯抱胸在一边“只要那个吟游诗人认输他就会停下，要是别人早就被碎尸万断了。”  
卢西奥觉得自己的体力在不断流失，他左右躲闪却发现莫里森的视线一直牢牢的锁定在他身上，那行影如随的剑气在那对银白色瞳孔的注视下不断的割裂着他的皮肤，卢西奥忽然有了一个想法。  
绿色的光芒再一次升起，卢西奥用快了一倍的速度蹿到了最近的柱子后。那股无论如何也甩不掉的剑气瞬间消失，压力褪去，卢西奥喘着粗气握拳狠狠的比了一个yeah的手势。光之精灵取代了风之精灵的位置，他身上的伤口以缓慢的速度恢复。  
视野中失去了卢西奥的身影，莫里森皱紧了眉头开始移动，两个人绕着柱子秦王走位，无论他怎么跑卢西奥就是不出现在他的视野里，直到他眼中的银白色褪去卢西奥才在柱子后面冒了一下脑袋。  
“你有本事别跑！”重新握住剑的莫里森想要抓住花式绕柱的卢西奥，但柱子上的卢西奥实在是灵活过头了，速度甚至是地面上的两倍，他一剑劈到一半卢西奥就像飞一样跳到场地尽头的柱子上面去了。  
“哇……”哈娜不由得鼓掌，本来不看好卢西奥的法拉也忍不住一直点头。卢西奥杀伤力不强，但他绝对是个麻烦至极的敌人。  
在场地中绕了好多圈，施展过大魔法的莫里森渐渐有些体力不支，注意到卢西奥其实并不还手，他施展了一个治愈法术在场地中间稍作休息，谁知卢西奥等待的就是这一刻。  
绿色的光圈闪耀，卢西奥纵身一跃就飞越了大半个场地来到莫里森头顶，莫里森顺势挥剑，但卢西奥落在了他身边的地上，一团实体化的绿色音障从琴弦释放出来包裹了卢西奥，他迎着莫里森的剑锋冲上来扬起手中的琴，莫里森的剑锋像是砍在了棉花上，伤害尽数被音障吸收，卢西奥的琴拍在莫里森的后脑勺上。  
“呃……”莫里森被打的一踉跄，他的剑脱手插在一旁的土地里。  
武器脱手即为败北，胜利的卢西奥一脸忐忑的看着揉着后脑勺的莫里森，心虚地给他开了个治愈光圈。


	6. 小DJ的求爱之旅6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从前有个童话它很甜蜜

“哇！你赢了！！！”哈娜激动的跑进场地里拉着卢西奥转圈。  
“陛下……您没事吧……”卢西奥被转的眼花但还是忍不住关心被敲了一棍子的国王大人，毕竟年纪大了，敲出个好歹就不好了。  
“哼，年轻人，实力不行但逃跑是挺有一套的”莫里森冷哼。  
“毕竟我是吟游诗人嘛……”卢西奥终于摆脱了哈娜的旋转。  
“只会逃跑我怎么把哈娜放心交给你？”莫里森冷着脸。  
“这个……我的效果是群体的，所以可以带着哈娜一起跑……”说着卢西奥还演示了一下，光圈包裹住哈娜，两人以相同的速度在莫里森眼前左右横跳，跳出一片残像。  
“行了行了我眼花，别跳了！”莫里森捂住脸，卢西奥的操作简直令人窒息。  
“爸爸！我可以和他出去了吧！愿赌服输！还有交往这件事你也得同意！”哈娜扶住有些摇晃的莫里森。  
“你想出去多久？”  
“三年！”  
“一周！”  
“三年十一个月！”  
“三周！”  
“三年半！”  
“一个月！”  
父女俩开始争吵时间问题，卢西奥在一旁长舒了一口气，他这算勉强过关？然而看到仍被拘束在法阵里连人型都没有双眼通红的莱耶斯，卢西奥觉得他的路其实长的很。  
“一年！不能再多了！”莫里森绝不妥协。  
“算了，一年就一年……”哈娜长叹了一口气，老爸为了留住她苦情戏都用出来了“我明天就走”  
“不！再陪爸爸一年！”莫里森抓住哈娜的肩膀。  
“爸爸！我已经是大人了！”哈娜无奈“我们最后都要飞走去寻找自己的世界，这样才能真正长大，爸爸你也不是这样的吗？”  
“可是爸爸舍不得你”莫里森抱住哈娜“这样你们就都走了，我想让你再大点，19岁毕竟还是太小了，我不放心”说着他瞥了眼卢西奥，卢西奥移开视线。  
“没事的，还有莱耶斯爸爸陪着你呢，而且我们都会回来的，我们怎么舍得放这么好的爸爸一个人孤零零的呢？”哈娜安慰的抚了抚莫里森的背。  
“无论走的多远，我们总会回家的，因为这里永远是我们可以寻求温暖的地方”  
看着微笑的哈娜莫里森终于有种女儿长大了的感觉，欣慰的同时却又失落。他总归要学会放手。  
“既然如此你们明天就走吧”莫里森慢慢走到场边，解放了莱耶斯。  
“照顾好自己”他抓住莱耶斯看向哈娜。  
“还有你照顾好她，敢对她动手动脚我让你生不如死！”  
卢西奥点头如捣蒜，仔细思考了一下动手动脚他忽然一下从头红到了脚，像只被煮熟的青蛙。  
“小孩子连这种事都害羞”莫里森忽然觉得其实他不用那么担心。  
晚上开了个离别宴，第二天一早两人就启程了，哈娜带上了她自己研究的机甲。莱耶斯和莫里森并没有出来送他们，莫里森说如果来送的话他一定会改变主意强行留下哈娜。  
“这样就好了吗？”城堡外，卢西奥牵着哈娜的手楞楞地看着刚升起的朝阳。  
“我总觉得没有任何实感，这样真的好吗？”他将头转向哈娜。  
“别离和伤感，但冒险也同样激动人心。对了，我一直没有和你说谢谢”哈娜露出了甜美的微笑。  
“为什么要对我说谢谢？我应该谢谢你才对，各种方面都是”卢西奥脸红的挠了挠头。  
“算了，以后再告诉你，这个先当作秘密！”看着表情很傻的卢西奥哈娜起了恶作剧的心思。  
“诶！哈娜你告诉我呗！”  
“不，等以后再说！”  
“以后是多后啊！”  
两人在朝阳下渐去渐远，哈娜将秘密放在了心中最甜蜜的位置。总有一天她会告诉自己的小青蛙，他曾经是她生命中响彻的生命乐章，是成为公主前支撑她勇敢生活的美妙旋律。


End file.
